The Jealousy Games
by HungerJackson
Summary: After the second titan war, Percy and Annabeth never kissed because Chiron interrupted them. Annabeth is registered in a new school with Percy. She will try to do everything to tell him what she feels, even making him jealous, but she doesn't know that Percy will do the same, and against his will; Aphrodite will start her usual love games. Percy/Annabeth. Rated K plus just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I was writing on one of my other fanfics and I got an idea to write this about Percabeth. This story is placed after TLO, Percy and Annebeth never kissed after she gave him that blue cupcake, now they're attending a new school together where a battle of feelings takes place. I hope you like it and review to me if you would like me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, thank Rick Riordan for this fabulous books.**

* * *

How to start? Well, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a demigod, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. I'm 16 years old now, and my parents came back from San Francisco to New York. I've been having some confusing feelings about a boy back in Camp Half-Blood, my heart races when I see him: Percy Jackson, he is a son of Poseidon. After the second Titan war, I wanted to tell him what I felt, but just as I arrived with the blue cupcake me and Tyson made for him, Chiron came with me to tell me that my parents were back from San Francisco and wanted to take me with them to our house here. I had to leave and just had time to gave Percy a 'Happy Birthday' hug. My parents asked me if I wanted to go to a normal school and not stay at camp the whole year. I told them it was okay just for not hurting them, but they didn't know how bad I wanted to go back at camp with Percy. Now, I'm a student of a school named Tripcross Boarding School.

Things got better. Two weeks before entering at school, I received an Iris-Message from Percy─it was so embarrassing how I turned red and my heart raced at his sight─who was asking me how I was doing. I told him that I was alright, that things with my parents are still trying to get better, and that I was going to attend a school named Tripcross Boarding School. His eyes wide opened at the hear of this school, and thanks to the gods, he told me he was also entering that school. He didn't stay all the year at camp. My heart raced again when I heard that, and I just wanted school to start. I remember the time we were at the labyrinth, when I kissed him and asked him to be careful, I would like to repeat that day everyday now.

The school is like every normal school: It's a 5 floors school, it has the shape of a big and huge square from the outside, but inside, in the middle of the square you find an open space where the cafeteria is and you can walk, talk, whatever. I think that if you see it from the sky looking down it would be like seeing a square and in the middle a little hole with the shape of a square. That little hole would be the open place.

The dormitories are two rectangle buildings behind the school, one for boys and one for girls. According to the information my dad gave me when he came back form registering me, I got the last dormitory on the last floor alone. I think I like that, I will be able to do what I want. When I finally crossed the school, I headed to the building on the right, the one for girls. I took the elevator to floor 5 and find the last room alone. When I entered it, it was perfect for me. I don't know why, but they don't use individual size beds, I have a bed the size for two people for me alone. It has a window that lets you see the city, I could see the Empire State Building. It even has a little living room with a coffee table and TV, a computer and another bed for a room mate─the one I don't have─for me alone.

It took me half an hour to unpack my things, and just when I finished someone knocked the door outside. I headed there and opened it. When I opened it, Percy was standing there with a smile and his green eyes staring at my gray eyes. My heart felt heavy and blinked, when I opened my eyes I found I was hugging him. I pulled back a little to separate me from him, but he held me near him, like if he didn't want to stop hugging me. We were almost nose to nose, with his arms and hands pulling me to him on my back, and my hands placed on his chest as I tried to pull away before he stopped me there. I stared at those beautiful green eyes I've felt confused of since almost 3 years.

"Hey," He said to me. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain" I sad pulling from his grip making sure I'm not blushing

"I see you got a dormitory for yourself," He said walking in and heading for a window I didn't notice next to my bed because it was covered with a curtain. "And with sight at my dormitory"

"Wha─?"

"We were the last ones to register, so we got the last rooms. My room is this one but in the other building, and just like you I'm alone"

We stood there silently. I was staring at him and he was staring at me maybe waiting for an answer.

"Want to go out for a walk? To know the school you know" He said

I nodded and we both got out for a walk. We inspected all the school, we have classrooms, Science lab, classrooms, cafeteria, classrooms, janitors' closets, classrooms, classrooms, and classrooms. I've never seen so many classrooms in a school, last time I went to school I had a classroom for all the classes; here I have a classroom for every class, even each cultural activity has one classroom.

When we finished our travel across the school, we sat on a bench in front of the dormitories building. We talked about different things, specially about the camp. Sometimes I stared at his hand, moving close to mine, and my heart raced, but he never got to my hand. When it was 10:00 p.m. we decided to get back at our rooms. We stood up from the bench and stared at each other eyes.

"Well... see you tomorrow" He said

"See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

He started walking and passed by my side as he walked directly to his dormitory, but when he passed next to me, he gripped my hand fast and then released it. I turned to see him but he never turned back. He's as oblivious as always. I got back to my room at 5th floor and changed my clothes to a white female tank shirt, and some white pajama pants. I brushed my hair in a ponytail and stared at the window next to my bed. There he was, Percy is sitting in front of the desk using his computer.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain" I whispered.

I went to my bed and stood lying on my bed, then I lost in the darkness of sleeping

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue it? I would like to know what you think please review, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank the reviews and well I think I'm continuing this story. I hope you like it as you expected and sorry for mistakes because I normally work on iPod, also for bad grammar. I'm going to work in grammar, I'm still learning but I'm doing good for being only a 16 years old boy with spanish as natal language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

I woke up full of emotions. While sleeping I remember having a dream, and it was the best dream I've ever had. It's not a great thing, but that moment yesterday when Percy gripped my hand kept repeating and repeating in my head, looking forward to be held more than just some seconds. My heart felt heavy at the thought; today I'll try what I can to conquer his heart.  
Things got a little embarrasing when I woke up too. I didn't planned looking to his window, but my instincts did it. While staring at his empty window, from nowhere he appeared with a sleepy face, his hair messy, and dressed in pajama. He turned his face to my window too, and that's when the things go a little embarrasing. He stated at me and then saluted me with a smile. I did the same but then I disappeared fast from his sight.  
Annabeth the stalker, sounds good, my mind told me.  
After that I took a shower. When I was clean, I dressed in some jeans, a Royale blue t-shirt, and my usual sneakers; I brushed my hair in a ponytail and got my notebook, ready to head for Percy's room and wait for him.  
While walking to the boys' dormitory, I was so distracted in my thoughts. I didn't even notice that I was about to crash with someone.  
"Hey, watch your step." The person I crashed with said  
I shook my head to free my head from the thoughts. "Sorry;" I saw that the boy was reading a book. It's not completely my fault. "Maybe if you stop reading your eyes would be a little more smart on when you walk."  
The boy put down his book and I stared at the boy. He has brunette and large hair, brown eyes, and clear tan skin. He's has my same height and has muscles. His eyes wide opened in a very awkward moment as he stated at me.  
"Uh, sorry. Hi" He said  
"Um hi... No problem, just watch your step or you'll end up crashing with everybody." I said  
I then resumed my walking to Percy's room. I was about to knock his door when I arrived, but he was already heading out and I almost fall on him. We were nose to nose staring at each others eyes.  
If he only knew how much I need him now, I said in my mind.  
I pulled my was back and we were now standing normally. He acted like if nothing had happened some seconds ago. He just closed his door and asked me if I wanted to go now. I nodded and walked towards our first class together: Science.  
It's a pretty depressing day outside, like if Aphrodite likes to play with me. All around our way to class it was full of couples. People chasing, couples working together in what it looks like decoration for a prom, sitting around on benches together, they're everywhere, like a plague of flies. The best part is that old Seaweed Brain kept his mind in his 'oblivious mode' on and he just walked with me.

* * *

We had a very good first day of class. Well of course, for me. Child of wisdom, we're not used to not understanding something. In other way roud, Percy got out the classroom with smoke on his head. All the seaweed is bruning inside.

We got lockers, and just like I wished for, I'm next to Percy's. But just like outside, the lockers were depressing. At the end of last class we went there and placed books and notebooks we were given. All our neighbor lockers were full of couplea together talking while they put their books inside.

I freaked out when I opened mine. There was a spider inside and turned to me when I opened it. I screamed and fell down, hitting my head with the rows of lockers behind us. Percy almost flies when he heard my scream. He was shocked by my shout. The spider got out the locker and walked to me. I was about to scream again, but Percy stomped his foot on the spider.

He stretched his arm to me and I got up with his help. I can't belive he doesn't know how I feel for him. Everytime I look into his green eyes I'm a goner.

"Are you planning to enter a sport or something?" He said to me. "I'm planning to have a normal life for a little and register in a sports activity."

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe, if it involves strategy, team work, and all those things. Like—"

"Great, it looks like we're in all together. Come with me to basketball try-outs. They accept girls, although they don't have any girls because they have ball-phobia. But you're different! I like that."

My heart stopped; he likes something of me. He read my mind. I'm not as good as Apollo's cabins members, but I can be good at it. I'm think I'll be going.

We walked back to the dormitories, but we didn't entered, we kept walking but behind them. Then, I noticed the school gym downhill behind the dormitories' buildings. As we got into the gym, I noticed a basketball team training and made only of boys. All of them are dressed in large, red shorts and tank shirts with their team number. Between those boys was the one I met this morning reading the book. He stared at me and remembered me. I forgot his name; he's in my class and heard his name but I forgot it.

A boy from between them stopped the ball and got to us. He is tall, blonde with green eyes and white skin that now is red from all the training. "Come to join the team?" He said to Percy and then turned to me. "Sorry darling, this is no cheerleading, but if you're looking for a date..." He said touching my cheek

Percy removed the boy's hand from my cheek and threw it. "Yes I'm here to join the team, and she's not looking for cheerleading neither a date, she will also join the team."

Everyone in the room laughed at that. That only made me angry, forgoting that Percy has just defended me.

"What's so funny?" I said in an angry tone that made everyone else see that I'm not a person you can mess with.

"Sorry darling, but girls are not good at this sport." The blond boy said to me.

I walked near him like challenging him. "Test me. I can be better than all of you."

He laughed and everyone else did the same. I got angry and headed for the nearest car full of balls. I got them and as fast as I got there, all the balls aready had passed inside the basket.

"You were saying?" I said

* * *

Percy and I stood sitting on the same bench as yesterday, each one of us with two basketball uniforms for each; I'm number 7.

"You left them shocked back at the gym." Percy said

"Yeah, I hope so." I said

He stared at me. Then, he got out one of his two team shirts and gave it to me.

"Here. We're in different positions, we're not always going to play together. I would like you to go see me play with this, if you want obviously."

I smiled and took it. It sounds a litte ridiculous, but I dis the same, and we both agreed to go see play each other when we don'y play together. He has my shirt, I have his.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Again sorry for mistakes and bad grammar, I'm still learning haha. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back here with another update. If some of you don't noticed before, I like updating daily, so sorry for bothers and those things haha. Hope you like it and thanks to the ones that like my story even thought I'm not so good at writing, but I do my best :)**

* * *

**Percy J.**

"Go Annabeth!" I shouted

Our first week passed so fast here in Tripcross B. S. and today it's the first basketball game of all the year. I don't remember the name of the school, but I know that it's was something about a school for delinquents. Annabeth was selected to play and I don't; so I kept our agree and came to see her play, using his other team's shirt. Everyone is screaming because Annabeth has the ball; the schools are tied, and there is only 30 seconds left of the game.

Annabeth runs from her basket's side bouncing the ball. The other team's players try to take it from her, but she dodges them. The rest of the team is blocking one person each other so that they can't take it away from her. 20 seconds are left of the game; Annabeth keeps running to the enemy basket; the people in the audience scream louder and louder. She's only feet away from the basket and 10 seconds are left. The other team's best player─a big boy with bear and that looks a little dumb─blocks Annabeth's way, so she can't continue running. Annabeth turns to Kurt (**A/N: He's the boy that Annabeth crashed with, the one with the book**.) and throws the ball to him. Kurt catches the ball, and all of the enemy's team run to him. leaving Annabeth alone now. He deceives all and makes them think that he's going to throw at the basket, but he only throws it to Annabeth. Annabeth catches it and throws it to the basket. 5...4...3...2...1, and the ball is in the basket. Tripcross B. S. wins!

Everyone in the crowd screamed and jumped in emotion, people started carrying Annabeth and Kurt; the delinquents are being arrested by their police teacher before they can plan something else. I jump from the crowd with Annabeth's shirt and get to her. Annabeth saw me and jumped off the people who were carrying them. I couldn't resist the emotion of watching the girl I like win the game: I hugged her. Yes, I like Annabeth Chase, and I would like to tell her, but she doesn't make things any easy. I will tell her while we're here together in school.

I don't know if I'm very obvious or they are just messing with us, but everyone started saying that they should leave and let us alone. I pulled from the hugu and got Annabeth's shoulders, staring at her eyes.

"That was brilliant!" I said

She smiled. "It was nothing, just strategy and team work."

"Worthy of Athena."

She didn't answer me anything else, just stared in my eyes and I stared into her. Then, Kurt appeared to our left and I woke up from my lost in Annabeth's eyes. I released Annabeth's shoulders a little blushed and let her talk with Kurt.

"Great game, Annabeth." He said

"Thanks, but it was our game, not only mine." She said

"Well, I think I'm leaving to the celebration. Coming?"

"No, I think I'll go to my room."

"K', see you later."

Something about that boy makes me jealous, he looks at her with different eyes, not like when he talks with me. Still, when he's not near her, I think he's pretty cool. Annabeth and me already have a little friends group for classes and all. It's conformed by four people: Annabeth, Kurt, Elizabeth─she's this blond girl that is very obvious at liking Kurt─and me. This school is not that bad; or maybe it's that I like having normal friend a while and have Annabeth here.

We walked uphill from the gym to the dormitories room. Annabeth let me accompany her to her room and stay a while. When we entered her room, it was a little awkward. I wanted to come because I like being with her, but I didn't planned being this silent. Maybe some music, or if she said something it would stop. Still, everything was silent. It was so silent, my mind didn't thought what I asked next.

"Do you like Kurt?" I asked

Annabeth turned to me with a confused look in her eyes. I felt my heart heavy as she saw me like that; I don't know if it's because I like staring at her gray eyes and blond hair, or if I felt guilty for asking that.

"Well yes, he's a good friend." She said. "You like him too, don't you?"

Still, my mind didn't stop thinking alone. "I mean liking him like you know, boyfriend or something."

Her eyes turned to the floor and ignored my eyes; for a moment I thought she would say me yes. Then I saw she wasn't confused, she was laughing at me.

"Obviously no." She said

"What's so funny about that?" I asked

**Annabeth C.**

_What's so funny about that? Maybe it is that I've been trying all this week to tell you or act that I like you, and you think I like Kurt?_, I said to myself.

"Nothing; It's just funny." I said

He kept staring at my eyes. I hate when he does that, but I love it. It's complicated, ever for me. I would like to tell him right now a 'I like you not Kurt', but I think I should wait so it can be a little more perfect. Maybe when he plays next, and I know he will win, I can tell him. Besides, I can't tell him right now. Things are a little uncomfortable after his question of Kurt and my laughing at him.

"I think I'm going to my room to rest." He said

"K'; Doing something tomorrow?" I asked. "You know, it Sunday maybe you have something to do."

"No, nothing. Just sleep and keep inside my seaweed-lair."

I made a little chuckle and then stared at him. He got near to me and said a 'Good night, Wise Girl'. Then, he kissed me on the forehead. He turned around and got out the room, heading to his room. He didn't even gave a time to answer him a good night .

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I think this is the chapter that I've written better haha. Please review me your thoughts and also I like asking for opinions of what you expect later, just in case my inspiration goes down. You see, I'm writing a book, so my inspiration sometimes it drains and goes to the book, so if you tell me your ideas I can inspire back. If there are mistakes and those things so sorry, and thanks :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, update here. This chapter is a little out of theme; well not completely out of theme because the jealously and love starts, but it has a double meaning for me; I'll explain that later. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

Today's Monday: the first day of classes after the first basketball game. Everyone I see congratulates me; I've gained popularity winning that game. While walking with Percy through the corridors, we found Kurt, but he wasn't the same as we always see him. His eyes were red, and he tried to smile when they congratulated him, but I can see it's a false smile. We got to him, who was now alone getting his books out of his locker for the first class.

"You okay?" I said

"Yeah, just some problems." He said with a broken voice. "It's nothing."

He closed his locker and got away without a 'good bye'. Percy turned to me, and I could see in his face that he also noticed that he was maybe crying, the reason for the red eyes. I met him only in a week, but we're together in basketball, we won the first game together, and he's my friend, so he worries me.

"Should we talk with him?" I asked to Percy

"You talk with him, I've got to meet with Elizabeth." He said. "Besides, your're the girl here, you should know more of feelings than me."

When he said he was meeting with Elizabeth my heart burned in rage; I would like to better go with him and maybe be sure that Elizabeth is not trying to pull him away from me, but still I can't leave Kurt alone like that.

"Okay... Just don't get too near her." I said; and it was so stupid.

"Near her? Annabeth... that sound like jealously" He said

By the time he said that to me I had already gotten away from there, trying to find Kurt wherever he was. I walked all over the school, and finally found him sitting in the same bench Percy and I meet every night. I sat with him; he is crying a little, trying not to do much noise. All around me filled with sadness as his sobs sounded.

"I know you're not okay." I said. "What's the problem?"

He turned his face to me. His eyes full of tears; every tear full of sadness and anger. "I don't really think you want to know my problems."

"You're my friend; we got out of that game winning, we'll get you out of this problems winning too, just tell them to me."

Everything turned silent while we stared in each others eyes, and for a moment I thought he wouldn't tell me his problems. Then, he started talking them to me trying not to cry.

"I hate love Annabeth, it hurts so much. My problems started a year ago. I have─used to have a best friend, her name was Nathalie. You know, sometimes when you get a best friend of the opposite gender you get very deep feelings for her, or in your case him." He said

"Yeah, I know how it feels." I answered

I remember of Luke, who I used to have a kind of crush on him, then I realized I love him only as a brother. Percy, he's my best friend now, and I like him. Yes I know how it feels being in love with best friends.

"Well... I felt in love with her. Another friend told me she felt the same for me, so I told her how I felt. Then, everything changed. Valentine's day came and she got confused with another boy who told her what he felt. Then, someone told me that she was now in love with him, and they were dating. That's when everything started changing." He said.

"She confessed to me that she was now his girlfriend, and that she was sorry for hurting me, and that true love is the one that knows how to wait. Time passed, and I still never forgot her, but things were different now. She never talked to me, she found a new best friend, and she forgot about me. Then, today, I found out she has a new boyfriend. My heart broke today; she told me to wait for her, but she only was playing with my heart."

His lips started moving like if he wanted to cry, and now I understand what's the reason. Some people are not worthy, like that Nathalie: they make an illusion in you, they change, and then they break your heart without being worried of what they did.

I turned his face to mine, and stared at his brown eyes for him to understand. I don't have that strange ability of Aphrodite to convince people─what is it called? Charmspeak?─but he had to understand.

"Kurt, I know how it feels when someone you love betrays you," I said and remember Luke, the first year when I knew he was the lightning thief. "But there are some people that are not worthy; don't feel bad for her, show her that you're better without her."

His tears stopped as he stared into my eyes. Then more tears came out from him, so I just let him cry on my shoulder as he frees all the emotions.

**Kurt P.**

It still hurts remembering all those painful memories inside me; all that love I waisted in someone who is not worthy for a year. But when Annabeth stared in my eyes for me to understand what she said, I felt something inside my chest and stomach. I forgot about all my problems for a moment, the same way I felt for...Nathalie. I could feel my tears dry for a little, then again Nathalie's memory hit my chest, so out came new tears. Annabeth let me cry on her shoulder, and then again that feeling inside my chest came.

I feel very ashamed of crying in front of her; maybe she thinks bad of me and thinks I like...boys, but not everyone gets to know that I'm not like the other boys. I like reading, I like basketball and hate football, I LIKE GIRLS and most of all: I love being romantic. And just as I thought of that, the same feeling when I stared into Annabeth's eyes came to me as I cried on her shoulder again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it. This is the reason it has a double meaning for me: I love writing because I love to imagine things, share them with people, but mostly because it helps me forget my problems when I write them. So if you connect the chapter with what I said, Kurt's story is my story now, and those little characteristics I wrote of Kurt are mine, although my name is not Kurt haha. Iusbdudbuf I will be continuing the story tomorrow so I'll see you guys later. Oh btw, please I would like reviews of what you expect next in case I lose my inspiration (It has happened). Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm back here. I'm sorry if I pass time very fast in this story, but it is based in a whole school year time, and if I do it a day by chapter this story will have a lot because a school year is like 7 months. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

Time passes so fast. It has been 3 days now since this week started; 3 days now since I found Kurt crying for a girl named Nathalie, who broke his heart. This 3 days somehow I advanced in the process of conquering Percy's heart; it started in Tuesday, when that 8 legs maniac spider came back to me. Again, just like last time I scared and screamed when I saw it, and again like just like last time, Percy was my hero. He hugged me, and I just wanted to stay inside those arms forever. He held my hand, and since this 3 days when we can we holds hands and stay together until night, where we sit in that bench in front of the dormitories buildings. I love when we're holding hands, but just as always, Percy is so oblivious and he never realizes that I'm staring at his eyes.

Everything was so perfect to be real; I was right. It was so perfect to be real, and juts like everything perfect: it doesn't last long. Today is Thursday, and tomorrow Friday, all of our group will be going into a trip to the beach to meet each other more. That's when everything started to change. I woke up on Friday, and changed into some clothes for beach trip: jeans style shorts for swimming, a loosen white shirt, sandals, sunglasses, and a white little fisher hat that Elizabeth gave me. Inside a backpack I placed some dry and clean clothes for when I get out of the water.

I met with Percy in front of the dormitories building. He's dressed in a black tank shirt, blue swimsuit, sandals, and sunglasses. Just like me, he has a backpack with him. When he arrived, he held my hand just like we usually do now.

"To what beach they said we're going?" He asked

"Montauk; we're passing by the camp." I answered

We've been holding hands since 4 days in a row now, and still I haven't told him what I feel. I bet he maybe knows now, but he doesn't say nothing too. Just then, Kurt and Elizabeth materialized next to us. Elizabeth was lost in thought staring at Kurt, who is wearing a khaki swimsuit, a black t-shirt, a shirt with squares with the buttons opened, and sneakers. Kurt in other hand, stared at me, at Percy, and maybe to our holding hands with a serious face.

"Hey," Percy said. "Maybe we 4 can separate from the other in Montauk and stay in the cabin my mother and I use when we go."

It sounded a good idea for me; I wanted to wait for him to win a basketball game to tell him that I like him, but what is more perfect than being alone in front of the sea at sunset? We 3 nodded in agreement that we'll try to stay only us 4 in the cabin Percy said.

* * *

It was somehow a large trip. We passed in front of half-blood hill, and all I wanted is to get down the bus with Percy and get back to the moment that Chiron interrupted me before telling Percy what I feel. We totally forgot that it was weekend, which means that this trip is planned by the group leader─a rich girl named Cynthia, who asked his dad for this fancy bus─and we don't need permission from anyone else to separate from the group.

When we arrived, we separated from the group and headed for the cabin. We cleaned the cabin and prepared it for living here one night and two days. Then, the perfect moment came back. Percy charged me and ran to the sea with me on his arms. We both laughed and just like a normal couple would do─or maybe only in movies─, Percy ran behind me trying to catch me. He finally catch me, but he stumbled and fell above me, nose to nose lying on the sand. We stared at each other's eyes, with a serious face and the only sounds of sea and seagulls. I felt lost in his eyes, and from nowhere, I started leaning forward to kiss him just like he was doing.

_Just kiss him and you'll have a happy rest of school year_, my mind said.

"Having fun, guys?" Kurt appeared in front of us

Percy and I separated, I felt myself blushing and when I stared at Percy's face he was also blushing. Kurt's face was serious, he stared at me specially with eyes that had flames inside.

"We were just─" We both said at the same time

"Hey guys, want to eat? I brought burgers with fries and coke." Elizabeth said coming out from the cabin

Thank to the gods she appeared, it would have been very awkward if we were still alone with Kurt staring strangely at me.

"Yes, I want to eat." I said

I walked away trying to stop my blushing. I freaked out when Percy got my hand coming from behind me; I almost jump and start screaming 'Go away spider!', but then I realized it was just the boy I'm in love with. Awkward, awkward everywhere. Eating was so silent; Kurt kept staring at me with his strange eyes, Elizabeth was again lost staring at Kurt, Percy was lost in his burger and sometimes stared at my eyes.

When eating time was over, came the fun part. It is a beach where we are, maybe some fun can be good for everyone. Elizabeth brought an inflatable ball and volleyball turned into a tournament of which pair was better; obviously Percy was with me. We were both pairs good at playing so we ended in a tie. Kurt had brought a stereo, which turned on a little more the fun with music playing. I realized that monsters could attack us in any moment, but I was a goner. Years of quests, endless labyrinths, holding the Atlas' curse, titan war; we seriously need a break.

Again Percy chased me, but this time there was no kissing opportunity. _Good, another good opportunity lost_, I thought. I don't know from where Kurt and Elizabeth had brought so many things, but we also played to pull the rope in pairs. Percy and I are living the fun of normal people. Well he has lived it before with his normal family until he arrived at camp at 12 years old, but for a person like me that escaped from home and started training as a 7 years old girl: I've never had so much fun.

Fun and fun all the day, until night came and Percy and I are alone again. We are in front of the beach, with the moon shining above us, in front of a camp-fire and hearing the sound of the waves and crackling fire. Also, the sound of the stereo that was still turned on next to us. Percy turned to me and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked

"Come on, let's dance."

I couldn't refuse something that he said. He got my hand helped me got up; then, he pulled me to the waves. I don't know if I was crazy, but the sound of the waves calmed as I saw a beautiful lady on a canoe: Aphrodite. I got nervous; Aphrodite doesn't appear so much just if she wants to play with people's...feelings. I blinked and she was gone. Percy placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine on his chest.

"Like 3 years ago, remember?" He said. "Thalia and Grove, and you with me."

I smiled at the memories, and then we started moving side to side. The water around us started doing a whirlpool around us as we danced. It was sounding the perfect song for this moment: Beloved / Tenth Avenue North. As the lyrics sounded, we danced and the whirlpool around us started carrying us more up. (**A/N: Italic font = lyrics**).

_Love of my life_

_Look deep in my eyes_

_There you will find what you need_

Just as the lyrics said, I stared in Percy's eyes, that were facing the moonlight and his beautiful green eyes shone. I was lost in that beautiful eyes that remember the sea.

_The lust and the lies_

_The past you're afraid I might see_

_You've been running away from _

__He saw me lost in his eyes and smiled at me; that beautiful smile that only made me smile back and blush as I'm near to tell him what I feel for him.

_You're My beloved_

_Lover I'm yours_

_Death shall not part us_

_It's you I died for_

__It was only the start of the song, but I couldn't resist the urge of telling him how bad I love him. Yes, I love him.

_For better or worse_

_Forever we'll be_

_My Love it unites us_

_And it binds you to Me_

_It's a mystery_

__He and I exchanged looks, and he started leaning forward again to a kiss closing his eyes. I smiled at this and started leaning forward to kiss him too.

"Hey guys! It would be a great idea if you could come help us move everything." Elizabeth shouted from the cabin's entrance

The whirlpool stopped and splashed the water all around us. The magic moment slipped away from me again, great. I'm starting to despair now. If someone dares to interrupt my next try, I'll kill that person slowly. We released each other and sighed at the same time, which made me blush. We walked together back to the cabin, silent to help them move whatever they need.

I picked my bed and started fixing it while Percy, Kurt, and Elizabeth already have done it and got outside. Then, my heart broke. When I got outside, the 3 persons I came here with were in front of the sea. Kurt was staring shocked with his mouth wide open as Percy and Elizabeth were...kissing.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is my daily update! Please, please review! I will be seeing you tomorrow if I update guys, bye bye and sorry if I have mistakes and brad grammar, I'm working on it. Thaaaaaaaaaaaaanks:) !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy J.**

I had the perfect moment to kiss her again, but the opportunity slipped away from me just like the past times. Annabeth and I walked back to the cabin, where Elizabeth asked us for help and interrupted my moment to be with Annabeth. I already have the bed I use when we come here made, so I got out the cabin with Kurt and Elizabeth while Annabeth kept preparing her bed. My chest felt powerful when I saw stared at the sea; my father's domains. I walked down to the sea, feeling how the sand passed through my bare feet's fingers. The waves brought water to me and touched my feet; I felt powerful.

Elizabeth appeared from nowhere beside me. She was also staring at the sea. Kurt went to have a little walk, so he disappeared in the dark of the rest of the beach walking alone.

"Sorry for interrupting what you were about to do." Elizabeth said

"Yeah don't worry." I answered

We stood there silent for five minutes. Kurt hasn't returned from his walk, and Annabeth is still inside fixing the bed she will use. Then, Elizabeth talked.

"I want to ask you a favor." She said

"What is it?"

She stood silent for a minute. "No never mid, if I ask you you'll refuse."

I said an 'okay' to her and stood silent again. I don't know if I was crazy, but I heard her whisper and say 'I'll have to force him or he will refuse.'

"What is it" I asked

The sound of steps on the sand began to hear. I could see Kurt materializing slowly.

"Nothing; just forgive me for what I'm about to do." Elizabeth said

"What will you do?" I asked scare, she's freaking me out a little now.

"Try to make Kurt jealous."

She said and as fast as she finished saying that, she leaned forward and kissed me. In that exact moment I stood shocked; Annabeth got out in that moment, and just as Kurt, she stood with her mouth wide-open. I pushed Elizabeth away and shouted a 'What the hell are you doing?'

**Annabeth C,**

I fell to the ground kneeled, staring shocked and confused about that kiss. Percy began running to me, but I was too shocked to pay attention to him. He got my my hand pulled me up.

"Annabeth is not─" He said

"No, no it's okay..." I said

"But it wasn't─"

"Just leave me alone Seaweed Brain!"

I pushed his hand away and went away from him into a walk. I crossed my arms as I walk, trying to get warm and stop the chills inside my body. My eyes started filling with tears, making my vision blurry. I'm so confused. My heart hurts every time I remember Percy and Elizabeth kissing in front of the waves.

_Make him jealous; kiss another boy or do something that makes him feel what you just felt_, My mind started saying, and all I wanted to answer my mind was a "I don't know, I only love one."

I turned crazy because I took a decision: I will try to make him jealous. I stopped where I was and returned to the cabin. Even though I already took a decision, my heart still feels heavy. When I entered the cabin, Percy was waiting for me sitting on his bed, but I ignored him. I endured my desires for kicking Elizabeth on the face, and lay on my bed. I tried to fall asleep quickly, but I couldn't; the cold inside me because of the chills and the winds from outside the window next my bed mixed and I'm freezing.

"I'm cold. Can I change beds with someone?" I said. Percy got up to change our places. "Kurt, can we change beds?"

Percy stopped where he was and stared at Kurt seriously. Kurt nodded and passed next to me to changed beds, but I stopped him and give him a kiss on the cheek with a 'Thanks'. As I walked to Kurt's bed, I stared at Percy's face as red as an apple. I wanted to smile at the sight of that, it was working.

* * *

I had the worst nightmare I could have after a day like last night. I dreamed of Percy and me dancing over the waves, staring to each other's eyes as Beloved played on the stereo. I leaned froward to kiss Percy, but when I opened my eyes he was gone and I was standing back in front of the cabin; the image of Percy and Elizabeth kissing appeared again. I tried to run away from that memory, but every step I gave I got nearer and nearer Percy and Elizabeth.

I woke up paralysed. That nightmare wasn't like the ones we demigods have like advertisements or something bad, that nightmare was the one of a normal person in love: losing the person you love.

Percy opened his eyes lying on the bed next to me. We stared into each other's eyes silently.

"What is it?" He whispered

"Nothing" I said

I turned around and gave him my back. I didn't want to do it, but it still hurts me staring at his eyes after that nightmare.

**Percy J.**

Annabeth has been passing more time with Kurt since the star of this day than with me. That only makes me want to punch him in the face. Annabeth is sitting on the sand near the waves with Kurt by her side right now. I stared at her from the cabin's entrance. My heart is beats slowly when I see her.

"I'm starting to dislike my plan of last night," Elizabeth appeared next to me. "It only made Kurt ignore me more and stay with Annabeth. It was a bad plan."

"You don't say!" I shouted sarcastically. "What am I supposed to say to her so she talks to me?"

"Don't talk to her. Cooperate with me; let's try to make the ones we like jealous."

"You already tried to do that last night and see how it ended."

"She also did it. How did it felt when you saw her gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek? That only made me want to slap her, but it was my fault she acted like that."

My heart felt heavy as I remember that kiss on the cheek and how she preferred to change beds with Kurt. _Make her jealous, it's a great idea_, my mind said. My head started aching and I accepted to cooperate with Elizabeth.

* * *

**_What Percy and Annabeth didn't knew, is that that voice in her mind that convinced them to make each other jealous wasn't their mind, it was a strange ability called Charmspeak used by Aphrodite to have some fun playing with love._**

* * *

**__A/N: As I promised I'm back here! I hope you like it and well review what you think. Again, sorry for mistakes and bad grammar haha, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Update here, I'm sorry for not updating, but I got writer's block and my inspiration just couldn't come back. Still, I didn't got back all of my inspiration so I hope you like it**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

"Uncomfortable" is the correct word for describing the way back to school. I sat with Percy; it doesn't matter how angry I am, or sad, happy, whatever feeling you think of; I can't be without him. Awkwardness grew when we met each other's eyes; every time I saw deep into those perfect green eyes, the memory of him and Elizabeth kissing came back to me. I had to support the same when I knew about Rachel, and I thought that after she became the oracle I would finally have the way free to Seaweed Brain; I was wrong.

_Athena and Poseidon together_, I thought. I will be with him, and it doesn't matter how it costs: I'll be Percy's girl. I will do everything to get back Seaweed Brain to me, even accepting making him jealous. I saw his face last night, when I kissed Kurt on the cheek; he turned red from the anger. _Kurt_, I thought. I can't use him for making Percy jealous, I will turn into that girl he liked that played with his heart. _Using him a little will not damage anyone_, my mind said. I felt my head aching; the thought of using Kurt for making Percy jealous is fighting with the thought of leaving him alone. _Yes, I'll use Kurt_, I thought.

When we arrived at school it was already 9 p.m.─the time Percy and I meet at the bench in front of the dormitories─and Percy was sitting on our usual bench; I don't know if he was waiting for me or just sitting there, but he had a serious expression. When Percy was as distracted as always I ran inside the girls' dormitories; I don't feel like doing anything else today.

Half an hour I stood there, sitting on the desk chair and staring through the window to the room of the boy I love. Since this school year started I've changed; I never cried so much before, now I just feel my heart heavy and I want to cry every time I think Percy can be with other girl. I think I turned...weak. _No, feelings are not being weak_, I kept reminding me. It doesn't matter how much I repeat that to me, I keep thinking that feeling are making me weak.

There he was; the door opened in the other room and in came a boy that every time I see him my heart races: Percy. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Again he has a serious expression; he started slipping on his back and ended sitting on the floor. His expression started changing again and he turned red; Anger─I wonder if it's because he remembered the kiss I gave Kurt. Percy got up from the floor angry and kicked the bed with maybe all his force. Then his red face turned normal; he started hugging his leg─the one that kicked the bed─and started jumping everywhere; Yes, he used all his force to kick the bed but it also hurt him. I'm feeling still kind of upset, but I couldn't resist the feeling of laughing at the sight of that.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I whispered

I took a shower after that; tomorrow is Sunday and I'm not sure what I'm doing. I dressed in my same pajama clothes and prepared for going to sleep. When I walked to move the desk chair back on its place I blushed a little. In the other room as Percy sitting on his bed staring at me and when he saw me staring at him he blushed. I'm still a little hurt, so I just smiled at him a little an moved the desk chair to its place. I went back to my bed and felt how soft it was compared to the bed at Montauk. I fainted in the darkness of sleeping.

**Percy J.**

I woke up and my felt kind of happy. Yesterday I saw Annabeth blush when she caught me staring at her room, waiting for her to appear and make me feel better. I took a shower and dressed in some jeans, my sneakers and the camp's shirt; I really don't care everyone sees it, it's not like everyone is going to pay attention to it and start investigating where it is. I walked down to Annabeth and my usual bench, waiting for her; maybe I can talk with her, it's going to be difficult but maybe I can leave behind the idea of making her jealous and talk to her directly of what I feel for her and explain her about Elizabeth's kiss.

I waited five minutes until someone appeared next to me, and it wasn't Annabeth; Elizabeth.

"So, are we doing the jealously thing?" She asked

"I don't know Elizabeth, I don't think it's right." I said

_It is alright, it is fun, you saw how Annabeth kissed Kurt in front of you, make her feel the same_, My mind said. Something was not right with that voice inside me, it didn't sound like my voice, but my head aches when I think of it. _Yes, I'll do it_, I thought. Just then, Annabeth got out the girls' building and stared at me; she stared then at Elizabeth and changed her direction to another way, walking away from me.

"I'll do it Elizabeth" I said

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, that was. I want to thank you for reading and followers, favourites, reviews, and those things. I really would like to receive more review but with ideas for next chapters and those thing in case I lost my inspiration. Sorry for mistakes, bad grammar, and those things.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back here with update. I'm sorry for not updating so daily now, but vacations for me are over and I think I'll be writing very slowly. Now I'm kind of getting ideas of this jealously thing; in my school I have two friends that are doing the exact thing that I'm writing, and I could get ideas of how the do that haha. Well, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

It has been a very awkward, annoying and horrible week. Percy and Elizabeth spend more and more time together; I feel so hard in my chest when I see them, like crying slowly inside me. Also, I feel very uncomfortable when I'm with Kurt trying to make Percy jealous. I've seen Percy's face when I'm with him, it's the same one back in Montauk : red, hard, cold, serious. It makes me feel a little better when I see him with that face, it makes me think I'm progressing and soon he'll try to get me back with him, but still he hasn't tried to get be with him. Kurt makes me feel bad; he's romantic and he thinks that I'm in love with him, and I don't know how am I going to tell him that it was all for getting to make Percy jealous.

The routine has been the same: I see Percy with Elizabeth holding hands, smiling at each other, almost kissing...and I try to do the same with Kurt, but making sure that Percy sees it. Well, now I don't try to do it; as I said Kurt thinks I'm in love with him, so he now acts like if I were his girlfriend.

* * *

First team work in class has arrived, and I think I'm having very, very, very bad luck; the teams are supposed to be formed by four persons each. Obviously, I'm with Kurt, Elizabeth and Percy. Great! Let's see how the boy I love helps Elizabeth finish her part of the work while Annabeth Chase is there, watching with all my anger how I hate them, I hate them together. All over the classroom, the most popular hearsay are that Elizabeth and Percy, and Kurt and me are dating; I hate that.

"Hey Annabeth," Kurt said. "Want to see a movie after classes are over? It's Friday, we can get out the school."

Why do I have to be such a bad person and play with his feelings? I want to tell him that all is false, but when I am about to tell him my mind says to me that I have to make Percy jealous, and it doesn't matter how hard I fight that voice, it wins. I can't keep it like that I have to tell him.

"But Kurt, I..."

_Don't mess up the game girl, all the plans to make that Percy boy jealous; fall in love with him Annabeth, fall in love with Kurt_, the same voice said. I wanted to scream, my head aches so hard trying to think what to do, but I think that voice is right, maybe if I fall really in love with him Percy will be angrier and try to get me back. Deep inside me, where that voice can't reach, my mind keeps telling me, "Something is not right with that voice, it's not your mind." but every time I think of that the voice eliminates the thought.

"So, want to go?" Kurt said, freeing me from the thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." I answered

I turned around and totally forgot that we were working as a team; Percy and Elizabeth were hearing everything. Elizabeth was red and with fire in her eyes, Percy is also red and shaking his head. _I love him,_ I thought. The way that he get angry because me spending time with Kurt makes me want to tell him everything. _No, you love Kurt,_ the voice came back. Again the headache started; I wanted to scream as my brain fights for knowing what to do.

Me loving Percy? I love Kurt. What? I didn't thought that, it was all a confusion. No, I love Kurt. Stop thinking that Chase, it's not real you love Perc...Kurt.

**Percy J.**

I was expecting something different for this school year, maybe new friends, a normal life, and making Annabeth my girlfriend; nothing happened as I expected. I didn't expect watching Annabeth cut a big cardboard while Kurt hugs her from behind. I just want to take out Riptide and simulate that he's a monster (If I could, I know I can't hurt mortals.). _If it hurts how that Annabeth treats you make the same to her,_ a strange voice said inside me. Yes, that voice is right.

"Hey Elizabeth, let's join them in the movies too." I said

She made an agreement nod and we continued working. I think I'm going crazy; days ago I could tell Annabeth was in love with me, she always turned red of anger when I talked with Elizabeth, now she just continued working while Kurt kept hugging her, like if she had felt in love with him...

I heard a crack inside me and felt that all around me was falling at the thought of that._Fall in love with Elizabeth, Percy, _the voice said again. The hurt inside my chest fastly disappeared and I thought of how in the name of River Styx I felt in love with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you forgive me for not writing so long chapters, but I have to think hardly of what should I write. Besides of what I get from my friends doing their own jealously games, I would like ideas coming from you, so please review and those things, thanks :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I have an update here. I'm sorry if I have bad grammar, but I was working on iPod and I get lost in grammar working on iPod. Btw, I'm also a fan of Percabeth and I'm just placing fake love for two reasons: 1. That's the theme of the story, and 2. It was one if the ideas of the reviews; so if you have an idea for me to continue with just review it please :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

I found myself holding hands with Kurt, about to enter the movies. It was all so uncomfortable; Percy is here and he's not alone, he's with Elizabeth. Some hours ago maybe I wouldn't have cared about it (Something really strange because I felt myself like if I had fell in love with Kurt.), but now that I see them, all of my senses came back and now I feel that flame full of anger inside me.

When I realized that I was holding hands with Kurt I almost throw his hand; he stared confused in my eyes and I felt shame for playing with him.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"No-nothing," I said. "I just need some air."

I turned on my heels and headed outside fastly, noticing the awkward stares to me coming from Elizabeth and Percy. While walking to the entrance I felt strange, like if someone is always following me. I felt chills inside my body, everything turned silent except for strange hisses I heard; it is really strange, I couldn't resist moving my neck because I felt something following me.

When I was outside everything was alone except for some people: couples. I felt a hit in my chest; my Seaweed Brain is with that bastard of Elizabeth, and all I can feel is confusion: everytime I try to confront my feelings and tell Percy what I feel a voice stops me, my senses get lost and my head aches; all I want is answers to this feelings.

"Mom, I'm not used to ask for help, but all I want is some answers. What's stopping me to do what I want?"

I felt a chill inside me again, but this time is the type of chill that tells me that someone is staring from behind me. I was right; behind me is standing a young woman with black hair, she has a serious expression and beautiful eyes the color of…gray.

"M-mom?" I said

"Annabeth" She said

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You wanted answers, didn't you?"

The woman walked next to me and stared at the moon; all I did was stare at her while she ignored me.

"You've grown a lot, my child, you even forgot about wisdom and started with love"

"What's this confusing feeling inside me? I just want it to stop" I said

"You should know what she can do to you." The woman said

That wasn't the answer I waited for, I didn't even understood it. Then I knew what my mom said.

"Aphrodite. She is doing all this right? That strange thing called Charmspeak; am I right?"

"You're very smart, Annabeth, just don't forget it with this love thing." Mom said

"But…how can I fight it?"

"You know why your head hurts when she manipulates you? Because you're wisdom, not love. Every time she wants to play with you, your right senses fight with the wrong ones. All you need is to stay stuck to your ideas."

"So…I just think of what I want?"

"Show her that wisdom can defeat love, think what you really want and fight to get out of her reach. That's why that boy, Percy; who by the way I still disapp—"

"Leave him alone" I said, and it was the worst thing I could do. Mom stared at me with a serious face that said 'You know you're talking to a goddess, right?'. "Sorry, just leave him, it's just I…I love him."

"You're growing Annabeth; so brave of you to defy a goddess. That Percy, has a brain full of Seaweed, as you say. That's why you don't notice Aphrodite doing the same to him."

I felt chills again inside me, and this chills were of happiness. Percy really feels the same as me, but he's being also manipulated; I still have a chance. I smiled at the thought of that, and I think I have a big and happy aura because mom smiled back at me (a little smile obviously, she's not the 'smile to everything' type.). Then, a thought came to me.

"Aphrodite is a goddess; can she hear us right now?" I asked

"Yes she can," She answered. "But she isn't. She's a little busy with Ares, trying to hide from Hephaestus' traps. I have to go now; you're the wisest of all, remember it and don't let that Aphrodite defeat you."

I nodded, and when I blinked, mom was no longer in front of me. My confusion turned to happiness: now I know that my mother is always listening to me, and that Percy feels the same for me.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I also want to thank to the favorites, followers and reviews I receive, it makes me think that I'm not that bad with this imagining and writing thing haha. As I said, review your ideas and those things. So, I guess I will update again on Friday, when weekend starts; see you then. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here for another update. I'm starting to update a little faster. You see, I've got this notebook where I write my ideas and then I develop everything into a new chapter; I already have 3 more chapters planned haha. So now, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

After Athena left I got back inside the cinema; my attitude was different, like when you're really happy, like hyperactive (this is not very strange for us demigods with ADHD, but this was different, like excitement.), and I knew the reason for this: Percy. Some moments ago, when I talked with Athena, she told me that Percy feels the same for me; well she didn't exactly told me that, but she made me understand that.

Then, all those feelings of happiness and excitement vanished, like when you close your eyes and everything vanishes into darkness; all my feelings vanished that fast. I stared at the two persons standing one next to the other: Percy and Elizabeth, but that's not what made me feel bad, the reason was the boy standing 3 feet away from them; Kurt.

_How am I going to tell him that it was all fake? _I thought.

I don't want to be a bad person; I've heard from him the story about that other girl, Nathalie, that played with his feelings. If I tell him that all was some kind of game made by Aphrodite I would break his heart, and worse, he would think I'm crazy; you can't arrive with someone and tell him, _"Hey, you know the gods of Olympus still exist?_ All this made my head hurt again, but this wasn't Aphrodite manipulating my mind._  
_

_I know I would break his heart, but I can't keep playing with false feelings_, I thought.

Yes; I will tell him the truth. I don't know how, but I have to tell Kurt that this was all false, and I will also have to think of a credible excuse for not mentioning that gods exist. I arrived and stood next to Kurt; he is staring at me with a happy face, a happy handsome face, but a face that I can't love more than a friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem a little serious."

He touched my chin, and that only made me feel worse. He's so cute, romantic and also handsome, but I can't love him; I feel guilty for sprouting an illusion inside him, and instead of stopping it from growing, I only made it bigger and he now loves me.

_It doesn't matter how bad you feel, you have to be honest and stop this misunderstood_, I thought

"Hey Kurt," I said. "Um, can we talk?"

"Sure." He said. He held my hand and took me to the nearest table (there is also a food court here, the reason for the tables) and sat with me."What's the matter?"

_Be strong Annabeth. _"Um, I have to confess you something."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I..."

I knew it. Aphrodite wouldn't be so busy with Ares all the night; not after she brought one of her games to the cinema. Her voice came back.

_"Remember you love this boy, my dear. Love him and never let him go"_ She said

My head started aching again, like every time she has manipulated my mind. _Focus Annabeth, be strong_, I thought. The idea of loving Kurt was passing through my mind, and it is fighting with the idea of loving Percy.

_"All you need is to stay stuck to your ideas. Show her that wisdom can defeat love, think what you really want and fight to get out of her reach."_

The words that Athena said to me came back. _I love Percy Jackson not Kurt, I love Percy Jackson nor Kurt_, I thought. My head started aching harder; I could feel my hands holding my head trying to free from the hurt, and along with that I was grunting. I could see Kurt in front of me saying, "Annabeth what's the matter? Are you feeling bad?", but I couldn't answer; it hurts so bad, but I have to fight for what I want.

Percy and Elizabeth appeared in front of us, both staring at me with a preoccupied face just like Kurt, and asking the same thing that Kurt asked to me. I couldn't answer; I felt my head like an explosion, all I could think of was the pain. _I love Percy Jackson not Kurt, I love Percy Jackson not Kurt_, I kept thinking. Aphrodite's power is so strong (obviously, she's a goddess), I feel I will lose this and end up in love with Kurt. Then, I felt strong. Percy kneeled in front of me and held my head on his hands; he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him, all I could see were those beautiful green eyes of the boy I love; those beautiful green eyes that when I see them I see the sea inside; that's my power source.

_Be strong Annabeth, defeat Aphrodite's charmspeak_, I thought. _You can do it, stay stuck to your ideas. Yes, I can do it._

"I... I love Percy Jackson not Kurt, I love Percy Jackson not Kurt." I said

Again my head ached hard, but then from nowhere it disappeared, like if nothing had happened. For first time I realized that I closed my eyes on the last headache, because when I opened them Percy was staring at me in front of me; he has a shine in his eyes, blush and a smile coming to me. _Oh for the gods, did I said the 'I love Percy Jackson not Kurt' part aloud? _I thought. I turned my face at the thought of that to my biggest fear now; Kurt, who was red, shocked and with some tears inside his eyes.

My chest felt heavy; I wanted him to know in a nice way, not like that. Then, as fast as blinking an eye he got up and started leaving to the entrance. I connected my eyes with Percy's. His expression turned so fast; his pupils turned small and from nowhere he released me and went back to hold hands with Elizabeth.

_Damn you Aphrodite leave him alone_, I said.

I know that his fast expression change was Aphrodite, manipulating Percy's mind because she failed manipulating me. I have another big problem, I have to get to Kurt and explain him.

"Be right back" I said

I didn't wait for their answer; I got up and started chasing Kurt. I am not very lucky this night; when I got outside the cinema back to the parking he was no longer there, he left. Around me is still full of couples; couples that only made me feel bad. I sat on the sidewalk and placed my hands on my kneels. What's the point of fighting a goddess' power if the boy I love can't get out from it? Now I lost them; I lost a good friend this night, and the boy I loves is still being manipulated by a goddess that thinks that this is funny. I'm... alone.

_No, you're not alone Annabeth. You'll get Percy back and save a good friendship with Kurt_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it; sincerely I think this is the best chapter I've wrote with a little more sense. So review you know and thanks, see you then! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again! I couldn't wait so long for writing this chapter; finally Percabeth will show up. I noticed while writing this chapter that I would be rich writing drama stories with all the drama I place in my stories haha. Well, so hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

Guilt; the worst feeling I've felt. Saturday morning is warm as my eyelids open at the view of sunshine; at the same time, the more I open my eyes, the more the guilt from last night at the cinema comes back. I can't believe I didn't recognize Aphrodite's doings; if I only have known back then I could have prevented Kurt's friendship slip away from me more and more. Again, I feel alone; Percy can be easily manipulated by Aphrodite's powers, and now I'm slowly losing Kurt.

When I straightened, I realized that tears were falling on my cheeks. I'm not the crying type; I'm smart, strong, but now I just feel weak. _Plans for today: save my friendship with Kurt and try to get my prince; my prince of the seas, the boy with the seaweed brain I felt in love with_, I thought. Shower was long, trying to stop the tears rolling on my cheeks. I've never felt like this; training is hard, Titan war was even worse, but there is something even worse, something you can't touch to stop it; feelings. Have you ever felt that moment when you're sad and the music's lyrics have sense? That's how I feel now, specially when you can't stop that music because it is coming from the dormitory downstairs (it looks like someone is having a little fun having the volume that high).

I dressed in my favourite clothes, clothes that make me remember that at least in other part of the state I'm not alone; some jeans, my sneakers, and an orange t-shirt that says 'Camp Half-Blood'. I don't care what people can think of it, all I want is to know that there is somewhere in New York where I'm not alone.

I didn't have to look everywhere in the school to find my first 'to do' thing. Sitting on the bench that Percy and I used to use all nights is a handsome boy with brunette hair with a very sad face; Kurt. I sat next to him; all I could feel was an awkward moment and that he wanted to kill me or something like that. _How can you think like that? That's not the Kurt that used to like you_,I thought. Kurt got up from the bench, but before he could left I stopped him.

"Kurt, please." I said

He didn't answer; he just sat next to me and played with a little and red ribbon that has something written on with permanent marker: Nathalie. The guilt inside me grew at the sight of that; I had totally forgot about her and that I'm not that different from her after everything that has happened. I thought I wanted to fix the things between us, but I feel my lips glued.

"You know," He said. "This used to be her ribbon. We used to dress almost the same and each one of us with a ribbon that said the other's name; all of that before my romantic life turned into a game."

"Kurt, it was just─"

"What Annabeth? I trusted you my problems; I thought you were different, but you only played with me like her."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it? What are you going to tell me?"

"It was Aph─" _Stop it! You can't tell him that gods really exist; besides, do you think he will believe you? _I thought.

"See? There's nothing"

I connected eyes with him for the first time; red eyes that say he really has feelings, eyelids filling with new tears, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that transmit sadness. Finally, he stood up and got away from me fast into the dormitories. I couldn't help but start tearing too; I wonder how many living forms I have also failed too. First 'to do' thing: failed.

**Percy J.**

'Loneliness' has been my best friend since my problem with Annabeth started. I'm always alone now; walking through the corridors, breaks between classes, everything. Just like now, loneliness is the only thing that is following me as I head to the dormitories. This morning I woke up early and got to the entrance, waiting for my mother to arrive and deliver me a package that I asked her for. It's something special and for someone special. Then, I stared at a familiar figure in front of me sitting on a familiar bench; a girl with a familiar orange t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and blond curls falling on her back; Annabeth.

I feel and electric current pass thought my body at her sight. My situation with her has been very strange since that day in Montauk; you see, there's this strange voice I always hear when I try to tell Annabeth what I feel; it tells me to do the exactly opposite thing of what I want to do (like falling in love with Elizabeth for example), but I don't know how it makes me so easy to obey it; the only thing I know, is that sooner or later the effect stops and I get my feeling back, the feelings for a wise girl.

Staring at her only makes me want to hold her in my arms. Last night, I confirmed what I wanted to know: she loves me. I heard her say last night that she loved me, not Kurt; but just like I said, that strange voice I can't manage to fight intervened. Now that the effect is gone I just want to be with her; fix all the things that this love problem has caused, and for that I have to talk with her.

I sat next to her and the only thing that my mouth managed to say was a 'Hey'; she just answered me with a broken 'Hi'.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"No...not really." She answered

I stared at his shoulder from behind her; my arm stretched behind her and wanted to hug her, but when I was about to hold her, I realized that maybe it wasn't the right thing to do if she really doesn't know how she feels. I was wrong. The moment I wanted to pull my arm back, she tackled me into a hug and started to cry on my chest, so I did what I've been waiting for to do today: I pulled her into my arms and placed my chin on her head.

**Annabeth C.**

"Oh, Seaweed Brain" I said as I cried on my beloved boy's chest.

I felt so peaceful inside my Seaweed Brain's arms. He didn't say anything, but I can feel how happy he is maybe to have me back after all the hurting we've caused each other.

"I'm a bad person Percy;" I said. "I wonder how many people I've failed too."

I could feel him get near to my ear. "Never say that again; you're perfect, the problem is something that doesn't leave us alone."

We were so near now; forehead on forehead, staring at each other's eyes, feeling how my tears disappear now that I'm staring into those green eyes I missed so bad.

"You really haven't figured out what is happening right?" I asked. "It's Aphrodite, playing again with love."

His eyes opened. "Why didn't I figured that before? It makes sense, she doesn't leave me to love you like I want."

I stared again into those sea-green eyes. "I thought you had forgot me; I thought you really fell in Aphrodite's traps and fell in love with Elizabeth."

He didn't answer; he only opened a little box I noticed for the first time it was on his hands. Then, he took out a little bracelet the colour of silver with an inscription on it, an inscription that wanted to make my eyes tear again. A thought came back to my mind.

"Aphrodite will not surrender;" I said. "I can tell you she will do everything to show us that she is not defeated in her games."

"Well," He said. "Let's show her that neither us will surrender."

_Bam!_ My eyelids close as I feel those warm lips over mine, finally feeling them for second time after the maze. I finally completed my second 'to do' thing on the list. It came back to my mind the inscription that had the little, silver bracelet:

_I never forgot you, wise girl_

* * *

**A/N: School year only started, but the games haven't finished. Annabeth was right: Aphrodite will not surrender; even thought they finally told each other that they love, Aphrodite will try to play with love again. I hope you liked it now that Percabeth is starting haha. I'm planning new chapters now, I have already planned 2 more, so I hope I can write them soon. Btw, I want to thank the followers, favourites and reviews I receive.**_  
_

**FallenHero: Yes I did :/. I could't continue it because everything about that theme disappeared in my mind :/ I'm sorry, but I hope you like this one and the future ones I'll write.**

**Thanks again and bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! I love the reviews that mention things like, "JDUASFBHUDFBDUFBD Percabeth!" haha. Well, I'm here back with another update. I want to say sorry because I did get very inspired in this one, but I think my grammar didn't help this time, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

Things will never be the same again after that night in the cinema. Two months have passed since then; two months full of love and hurt. Kurt never talked to me again; every time I see him he ignores me, when we accidentally meet he does the same, he's still wounded emotionally, and I understand him; you can overcome―hardly, but you can―that someone plays with you one time, but a second time can make you think that your romantic life is only a game for the others to enjoy. That was the painful part of these two months; in other hand the love part of the months is the only thing that makes me support the painful part and keep trying to get back Kurt. Percy is so sweet, and if you count the days since he kissed me, today we celebrate two months of being a couple; he takes care of me, hug me, never leaves me alone, and his lips are always there for me when I feel bad. Elizabeth is placed in the middle of the love part and the painful one; she explained me the reason for her kissing Percy back in Montauk―trying to make Kurt jealous―, she still talks to us and has become one of our best friends, but I can notice how bad it hurts her not having Kurt near because she is our friend. For the last thing to mention Aphrodite stopped her games; I'm always with my guard up, because I know that she will not surrender that easy, and I will show her that I will do everything to keep the boy I love.

Today is November 1st, and as I said, today Percy and I celebrate two months of being a couple. The day started like this: Percy and I met in our usual bench in front of the dormitories' building; we kissed and smiled at each other until Elizabeth appeared with a gift for us; it was silly, but still I used it; she gave each one of us a white t-shirt. Mine says, "He is my boyfriend ", and Percy's said " and I love her". I chuckled a little at the sight of them, but it expresses my feelings for my boyfriend.

It is already afternoon, which means Percy is going to play a basketball game while I watch; it's the semifinal game, so if we can win maybe we will be going somewhere in America to the final game in other school. The last thing is reserved for the night; again today is Friday, so after the game Percy and I are celebrating our months together.

Elizabeth and I are sitting and watching the game; it wasn't my idea, but we're holding a big chart that says 'Come on #9'―Percy's team number. I'm wearing the team shirt he gave me the day we joined the team. The points are tied again, just like my first game and there are only 30 seconds left. Percy has the ball; he's running to the enemy's basket as fast as he can. _Bam! _Seaweed Brain fell to the floor caused by a player of the other team. The people in the crowd that are in our side started screaming things to the other team, which caused that Percy was given two free throws.

Percy stood in the middle in front of the basket while every one of the two teams surrounded him. Percy threw the ball, but he missed it and fell behind the basket. People laughed at that, and I couldn't help laughing too. Percy prepared for throwing again with 10 only 10 seconds left of the game. He threw the ball; the ball started moving around the basket's ring and everyone waited for the results.

"Tripcross Boarding School wins!" Shouted the person in charge of telling the points

The crowd cheered and I did the same. Just like my first game, Percy was carried by the team's members, even Kurt. I had to wait ten minutes until the people started leaving the gym and let me get to Percy. He is surrounded by the team's members and people from school, even people we don't know. The people we already know recognized me when I arrived, so they started moving for letting me see Percy. He turned to me and we stood there staring at each other's eyes 3 feet away. I couldn't help running and jumping on him; he catch me and spun on his heels, so we ended hugged forehead-to-forehead.

"Two magnificent, perfect, beautiful, and the best months of my life" He said

He leaned forward and kissed me; everyone started cheering, and with all the cheers I couldn't help thinking how I much I wish these persons would be the ones back in the camp. When we separated from the kiss I sneaked a peak behind Percy; Kurt was staring at me with a serious face and my happiness turned into seriousness. Everyone started leaving except us.

"Hey, Annabeth, Percy, Kurt, can I talk with you for a moment?" Said Butch (**A/N: Butch is the boy that Annabeth describes as tall, blond and with green eyes in chapter 3, the team's captain**)

It was very awkward because we were only us four in the gym, and one of the persons inside here is Kurt.

"I talked with the organizer of the games right now; we're going to the final and I need you three in the last game; prepare your things because tomorrow we leave for Seattle, they say we're staying there for the whole week, we're even going to visit near Mount Rainer, you know the tallest mountain in Washington; oh, and please say this to the others too please"

Butch also left the gym and left us three alone there; Percy got my hand and started pulling me to the exit.

"Can we celebrate now or second month together?" He said

I didn't answer; we just left the gym like everybody else and arrived at Percy's dormitory. When he opened the door I stood shocked; a giant chart that says, "I love my Wise Girl"; in the middle of the room is a table for two with dinner already served. Percy led me to the table, headed to his iPod―which bye the way I didn't know he had one―and put some music.

Even in serious times like this one Percy can't take things serious; Call Me Maybe started sounding ; I stared at him and he was doing a 'Call me' signal with his hand; I laughed, and then he changed the tune for the real and romantic soundtrack for dinner.

After dinner we accorded to see movies together, but before I could leave for the small living room, he stopped me and told me to wait because he has a present for me. Percy took out a little bow just like the one that contained my silver bracelet.

"Remember the year I met you? I never forget the things you've said to me, and I decided to make this."

He opened the box and inside is a necklace. This necklace is a little similar to the one of the camp; it has five beads like the year I met him; each beads says something: I-love-you-wise-girl. Then, he showed me the back of the beads; written over all the beads is a new inscription it says, "Athena and Poseidon together"

I think it was the best day I've ever had in life, and my life with Percy is only starting.

* * *

**A/N: Iidnasidnfdid so what do you think my percabeth lovers? haha, I hope you like it really and that I can keep it as good as you like it. Please review as I always ask and I'll be updating soon, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey readers; I'm sorry for not updating so fast, I felt that I was going to discontinue this and every story I'm writing because ideas never came to me, but I'll explain that later. So here's my update.**

* * *

"I think you should hurry up" She said

In the complete darkness of Olympus appeared a woman; a beautiful woman with black hair and gray eyes. She has hurry; she's concerned about something. Behind her appeared a man with black hair and green eyes, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt.

"I don't know why I'm following you, Athena; I hope it's important" He said

"Look, Poseidon; I don't like the idea of working with you neither, but I know that you care about your son, and he will be in a lot of trouble if we don't work together."

"Well, you should tell me what the problem is"

"I think you should know that, she's one of us"

The man's eyes wide opened after half a minute of thinking. "Aphrodite"

"You really didn't think of her, right? Now I know from where your son inherited the intelligence…"

"I thought you said 'work together', which means no insulting me, Athena. Besides, while we're talking, we're losing time; didn't you say our children are in problems?"

She didn't answer; goddess of wisdom hates being told what to do. She turned around and started walking with hurry again, but this time, Poseidon walked with the same concern and hurry as her. They passed houses; every house in Olympus has a torch to illuminate the place, but still it's too dark even with all the lights outside the houses. The gods reached to a golden gate; it opened when they got near and let them inside a village with eleven houses; each one for one god, except the bigger one, that one is for Zeus and Hera.

The white house with pinks stripes is the only one full of life at this hour; strange but beautiful birds singing, the most beautiful grass in the world, statues of hearts and love things; Aphrodite's place. When the two gods opened the door they saw her; blond hair and blue eyes dressed in an elegant red dress.

"What's the reason for this unexpected visit?" Aphrodite said

"Don't act like you don't know; leave our children alone" Said the wisdom goddess

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm just having a little fun, and you should have fun too"

"'Fun'? What is fun for you?" Said the sea god

"This"

A mist appeared in front of the love goddess, like a cloud; an image appeared inside the mist: a couple from somewhere in the world holding hands. Aphrodite started whispering something, like a prayer. Suddenly, the couple separated their hands; they started arguing. The mist disappeared and the love goddess started giggling a little, but none of the other two gods found it funny.

"Separating the persons that find love by their own is your fun? Instead of joining couples you separate them? What kind of love goddess are you?" Athena said

"Oh no; I don't separate every couple, just the ones that would be fun to separate. And by the way, I also join people, but some of them are impossible of joining by some circumstances; like these ones"

Again the mist appeared, but this time it was separated in two pieces. The left one shows the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, and the right one shows the daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace.

"I can feel inside that boy that he likes her a little, but I can't do anything because she's now a huntress"

"We're not talking about those kids; leave our children alone" Said Poseidon

"And why should I do that? The best part is about to start"

A smile appeared on the face of the love goddess. Athena and Poseidon started despairing; both of them walked heading to Aphrodite, but it was a trap since the beginning. When they were almost near her, a net appeared from the ground and trapped them; one Hephaestus' traps for catching her wife with Ares.

"It was a trap since the beginning;" Said Athena. "How do you manage to get in here with a net in the entrance?"

"Oh there's a back door;" Said the love goddess with a smile pointing at the door far away at the other side of the house. "I'll see you later; I have 'chilly' things to work with Perseus and Annabeth."

The goddess disappeared from the gods' view after she got out the back door. Poseidon and Athena kept planning how to get out the net and try to help their children.

**Annabeth C.**

It was a long trip to Seattle, but finally we arrived. It was true what they said to us before leaving the school; it's snowing, something that isn't very normal here because when it rarely snows it's just a little, but this time the roads and cars are full of a big snow blanket. I feel warm with my big and hairy jacket as I get down the bus, but mostly what keeps me warm is Percy's hug from behind me; we warm each other with our hugs.

We got down the bus in front of a big building that says, "Seattle's Castle Hotel". After registering, each one of us got and individual room; well, not exactly. I'm the only girl in the basketball team, so I've got no other girl to share the room with, but Percy got a room partner. Our path separated when we reached the third floor; Percy's room is located to the right side of the stairs ― or elevator if you're lazy ― and mine is located to the left side. He hugged me and kissed me on the lips making me forget the cold atmosphere where I am.

"We're just separating for an hour, but it is too long for me" He said

I kissed him again and ended forehead-to-forehead. "Don't be silly, Seaweed Brain. But yeah, I'll miss your hugs and kisses for an hour"

We separated and I reached my room. It's just like my dormitory back in school: a big room with two beds for me alone. I threw my backpack on one of the beds and headed to the window. A thunder rumbled coming from one of the lots of snow clouds in the sky; an instinct tell me that something bad is about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you liked it and review me what you think and those things. I love Percabeth. Oh and I'm having problems getting ideas because I already thought about writing a book after I finish writing classes I'm going to enter; Ideas come to me but only about the book I'm writing in a future, so if I don't update fast you know the reason for that. Thanks for reading, byeeyeyee! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again! Finally I got a little of inspiration to write an update. Actually, I already have planned the rest of the chapters for the story, but I need inspiration so I can write it. I calculate that 5 or 7 chapters maximum will be written to this story. Now to the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

I don't exactly know how it happened. This day started so wrong; I don't even know how to start. I was asleep in the room they lend me in Seattle's Castle Hotel; everything was so calm and silent in my dreams. Lately, my dreams have been only about Percy; my one and only Seaweed Brain. Percy and I were dancing in my dream, back in Montauk just before the kiss with Elizabeth happened; suddenly, the kiss was interrupted again, but this time it wasn't Kurt's interruption. Snow clouds appeared above us and the sea transformed into normal floor covered in a snow blanket; Percy shouted and his leg was injured; at the end Percy was unconscious lying in the inside of an icy cave with me taking care of him.

I woke up shouting and sweating. My hands were grabbing my neck, like trying to strangle myself, but I just wanted to breathe after that horrible nightmare. My eyes stared through the only window in the room to the outside. Snow was falling in a storm and my body started shivering; it didn't matter how much clothes I was wearing, cold managed to reach my body. After a long bath in a tub with warm water that relaxed me I joined with Percy and all the other team members. The game was cancelled because of the big storm outside hitting Seattle's atmosphere. Now, that's the strange thing. Usually, when it snows somewhere it also reaches another place, but the only place where it's snowing is here. All the other places around Seattle are sunny and warm, a good day for going to swim or something.

Everything started turning bad. Everyone was given permission to go where they wanted ― only places near the hotel ― the rest of the day. My rest of the day was Percy and me spending time together. Our first activity together was spending time in the coffee shop next to the hotel; Percy and I ordered a cappuccino and curled together on the sofa in front of the shop's chimney. Then, we found a plaza where a big pool froze while we slept; ice skates' rentals appeared and people arrived with us and started ice skating on the frozen pool; Neither Percy or me knew how to ice skate, so we were the only ones stumbling and laughing.

The third activity changed everything. Percy and I got back to the hotel and decided to walk on the roof to stare frozen Seattle. While walking on the roof, Percy stepped on ice and stumbled. I tried to hold him, but he was stumbling so fast and away from me, like ice skating. He fell and was holding with only his fingers on the building's edge. I ran behind him and tried to pull him up, but my hands were wet from the ice and his were about to free. I started shouting, "Help!" My boyfriend was about to fall from a four-story building.

Butch and Kurt appeared in front of the roof's door; both stared at us shocked by the scene. They started running to us, but then they started stumbling with ice on the floor that appeared from nowhere. Percy wanted me to leave him and go to a safe place, but I didn't plan to leave him never. Finally, both of our hands didn't resist more and we fell together, but the impact of the fall never came. All I could see was Percy and I falling before my mind fell into fainting.

Here we are. I woke up five minutes ago and found Percy unconscious with a wound made by a chunk of ice. Also, I found us inside of an icy cave; the entrance is closed by frozen rocks and deep in the cave there is a dark path that lets you walk deeper inside the cave; maybe there's another exit going deeper inside, but I can't investigate with Percy unconscious.

"Annabeth" Says Percy from nowhere

My eyes go back to my unconscious boyfriend. He's sweating and talking in his sleep ― or faint. I sit next to Percy and lay his head on my lap; my hand starts playing with his hair as I try to think of a way of getting out of here.

"I'll be here with you, Seaweed Brain. I'll get us out of here" I say

I don't know how, but my promise will be done; I will get my boyfriend and me out of this cave or whatever it really is. Suddenly, from nowhere appeared a dove from the dark path. Dove in the middle of an icy cave? Dove is the symbol of Aphrodite. My heart races with rage and I remember that my early thoughts were right; Aphrodite will not surrender so easy. My hand grabs a chunk of ice and throws in the dove's direction. The ice hits it and vanishes in smoke. Accompanied with anger came fear; I don't want to lose again my Percy.

"I will never let her separate me from you, Seaweed brain. Never." I say

My head leans forward and I kiss the uncouncious mouth of my boyfriend. I blushed when Percy's eyes opened while I was kissing him, and after he kissed me back, we separate and he asksed, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I know is that this is not a good place. Don't worry about that now, just try to rest." I say

"I don't need to rest more"

Percy tried to get up, but when he was finally on his feet he startes stumbling. I can see in the way he places the hand on his head that he's dizzy.I stretch my hand and grab his to make him sit next to me. Percy discussed with me wanting to find a way out this cave right now, but I won the discussion telling him that he still needs rest. This place is colder than the hotel's atmoshphere, so we curled together leaning our backs on the wall. My eyes started feeling heavy and the last thing I felt concious was my head resting on Percy's shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and sorry if I didn't get too inspired. I would like if you can review to me how do you think I'm progressing with my writing so I can get better in a future. Sorry if you find mistakes and bad grammar, and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! Finally I finished a chapter. I will be writing only one A/N because I don't know what to write at the end really. I want to thank readers, followers, favourites, reviews and those things; mostly I like reviews. Reviews are the ones that bring my inspiration very high. I hope you like it and review :).**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

"Please don't go Annabeth. We don't know what lies deeper in the cave." Percy says

Percy and I have been trapped for twelve hours now inside the cave. I'm hungry, thirsty, tired and the atmosphere here inside the cave is very cold; I don't have other option but to go deep inside the dark cave looking for something eatable or an exit. I have to get the love of my life outside this cave and make sure that he's alright after that.

"I have to go, Percy. If we don't look for options we'll die frozen or from hunger." I answer

"But you can't go alone. Let me go with you."

"You have to rest, Percy. Your head is moving in circles; you're still dizzy."

"But―"

"I'm not weak, Seaweed Brain. I know how to defend myself, and I well get us out of here, even if I have to challenge a goddess."

I turn on my heels after what I said and start walking slowly to the dark path in front of me. We were brought here by a goddess. That means that this is no place for mortals, so I have my dagger in my left hand just in case. A cold wind blows from inside the dark path and it makes me feel chills all over my body.

"Annabeth, just be careful. Remember she's a goddess and we're talking about Aphrodite. She could tell Ares to hurt you, and Ares will not stop his attack only because you're a girl." Percy says

"I'll be careful. Don't worry" I say

My feet start walking a little faster trying to get out of Percy's sight. My hand gets inside my coat and gets out the cap that makes me invisible, a gift from my mother. One time before I met Thalia and Luke, a group of monsters were chasing me. Chasing a little girl that didn't understood what was happening. All I wanted to do was turn invisible; to hide from those monsters that wanted to get rid of me. I was lucky to get out from the monsters' track that time, and since my mother gave me the invisible cap, I never leave without it; the fear of being chased like when I was a girl is in my mind.

My nose starts catching a strange scent. It's not a scent that I don't know; by strange I mean that it's not usual to find that kind of scent inside a cold cave. "Flowers" is the scent that starts surrounding me. My head turns to my back and realize that I'm far from Percy now; there's no sign of light coming from behind me. When I reach the end of the path, my mind thinks, "This is definitely Aphrodite's doings."

A whole room is full of flowers, tables, teapots, chairs, and a lot of things that are not usual to find in the inside of a frozen cave. Sitting in front of a table is a blond woman with a pretty, red dress. Aphrodite. My anger starts spreading all over my body. She's the one that wanted to separate Percy from me. She's the one that made my heart suffer from love. She's the one that brought me here. I thought that after I got Percy back we would be safe from her forever. I was wrong. Forever wasn't that long; forever was only two months.

"Welcome, Annabeth. Here, take a seat." She says, pointing at the chair in front of her

I don't answer. My body keeps paralyzed at the end of the path; my eyes stare in Aphrodite's direction. In my entire life I would sit next to her.

"Don't talk. Just let us get out of here and leave us alone." I say

She smiles. She starts walking in my direction; my hand holds my dagger because of fear she would try to do something to me. She's Aphrodite; her children usually don't fight because they're like her, but she could fight with me just to continue with her games.

"But why do you want me to stop them, Annabeth? I find them very interesting." She says

My feet start walking slowly backwards as she gets nearer. A man dressed in a black jacket appears in the room and stares at me with a serious face; Ares. Percy was right. If she wants she can send Ares to attack me.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not going to hurt you." She says with a smile

I stay paralyzed. Literally. I wanted to lift my leg, but I couldn't. My body shivers as Aphrodite's cold arm wraps me in a hug.

"I just want to have a little fun, Annabeth. We gods have to serve to mortals and at least we need to have a little fun."

"But why with me? Why mess up my life?" I ask angry

"You two are famous all over Olympus, darling; you saved the world. That's why. Why don't play with the world's heroes to see if they can win this love war too? Come on, Annabeth. Trust me."

My eyes start feeling heavy; all I want to do is believe her and go to sleep, but my heard starts aching as my mind wants to fight her voice. The pain on my head is so strong; my hands have to wrap my head. While my mind fights with her voice, she only says, "Come on, Annabeth. Don't resist." Finally, my mind starts believing her, but…

"N-no; I control my own romantic life." My mind regains the control of what I'm doing

"Alright; as you want, Annabeth. I promised you not to hurt you; I'll keep my promise. But my Ares here would like to play a game with you." She said

I stare in Ares' direction. "Are you really doing what she says?"

"I don't know if I want to do it," He says. "But she's my lady, so I will serve her."

I don't have to think it twice. I start running back into the dark path as Ares starts walking in my direction. My nerves grow; I'm not Percy. I don't fight gods. I don't have powers except wisdom. I don't know if I would survive in a fight with Ares. Heavy steps hear behind me as I run. Where will I go? I can't go with Percy. He's not in conditions to fight. My sight turns to my back; a white light is coming from behind Ares' steps; it's coming from Aphrodite's cave. This path will not last forever; if I keep running I will put Percy in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! I didn't planned this for today, but there wasn't much to write of after what I wrote last update. What I mean is that this is the ending chapter of this story. I hope you like it and thanks to the ones that liked my story, the reviews, favourites, followers and those things. Thanks for reading :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth C.**

I keep telling, "You can do it, Annabeth" to myself to make clear that maybe I can get both of us ― Percy and I ― out of this, but being chased by the god war makes me feel that maybe I can't. The path will soon reach to an end. If I don't find a way to stop Ares and Aphrodite right now, I'll lead them to Percy. The last thing I want right now is lose again the love of my life. Five feet in front of me I start to see a new path, one I didn't notice before because it's blocked in other angles of view. What other options do I have?

Instead of continuing running forward I changed my direction to the new path. A path with less light than the one I was in some moments ago, more humid and with little water drops falling from the above, warmer than the cave's entrance and Aphrodite's cave. I reach to the end of the path and enter a new room, a room full of light, a lake, crystals and every existing beautiful rock that exists, but there's no exit.

I start panicking; what am I going to do? I have no option. I'll fight Ares. It doesn't matter if I don't make it, Percy will be safe and I'm going to defend our love. That's what I'm going to do. My hand reaches to my dagger; with one stare at my reflection coming from the dagger I prepare myself. Footsteps can be heard nearer and nearer. So, this is it? This is how everything finishes? The rude man's figure appears in front of the entrance, causing my hand to prepare my dagger. I'll fight till the end.

"Looks like the wise girl is not being so wise right now" He says, taking out his sword

"What other option do I have? Just to fight the real bad ones here" I answer

"You think you can win me?"

"No, but at least I'm the good one here, and at least I do it on my own, not because some old 'love' brat told me to do it."

He frowned at me. "If that's what you want it's alright for me"

He drew his sword and started to run in my direction. I felt brave some moments ago, but the way he runs like a mad bull makes me feel like a little helpless flower. I rolled to my left and put on my cap.

"I'm a god, girl; I can see you. You can't hide from me." He says pointing in my direction.

I gulp and slash his right arm as he passes next to me. The gods' blood start to fall from inside the slash; Ares starts grunting, but his wound starts recovering quickly.

"It's enough of games. Let's finish this a little faster." He says angry

I don't know how I ended like this. Some moments ago Ares said to me that we will finish this faster, now I'm being carried by my right arm five feet on the air. I didn't see him coming so fast to me and making me release my dagger

"Release her, Ares."

Ares and I turn our heads to the entrance of the cave, where a young boy with eyes like the sea is standing. A young boy that still looks very dizzy and has to lean hand on the wall so he doesn't fall. A young boy named Percy.

"What are you doing here? You have to be safe" I shout

"You're not alone in this, Annabeth." He says

"But―"

"I'm not weak, Wise Girl" He shouts to me in the same tone I shouted to him when I said that. He turns to Ares now. "Leave her and fight me; if I defeated you one I can do it again."

Percy takes out Riptide from inside his pocket, uncapping it and turning it into the shiny sword. Ares just smiled and said, "As you wish" in answer to Percy's movements. Ares threw me on the floor, making my vision blurry. All my eyes can hear is the sound of their swords meeting and grunts from both of them as they try to use all their power. My vision recovers just to see the worst part. Percy rolled beneath Ares and tried to reach the water. Ares thought the same as me and knew what Percy was planning to do, but he grabbed Percy by his leg and then from his neck.

I reach for my dagger and run to save the love of my life. My interior voice is shouting, "No, Percy!" but my mouth doesn't say nothing. It wasn't very wise my movement. He just held me from the arm again and threw me back on the floor. What was I thinking of? We're fighting with a god; we don't have any opportunity in winning. The only way we could win is with the help of a god. My body lifts weakly and my eyes stare at the scene. Percy is being held from the neck, almost losing all the air while Ares tells him things about regretting to challenge him.

Something unexpected; tons of water started getting out of the lake fiercely and started wrapping the god war. He released Percy trying to free himself of the tons of water drowning. A splash of water fell on Percy and a relief face appeared. I run to him now and kneel next to him.

"How did you do that?" I say and then kiss him

"I di―"

"He didn't do it"

Our faces turn to see another god. The sea god and wisdom goddess are working together; both of them trying to trap Ares inside of one of Hephaestus' nets. Finally when they manage to trap him, they throw him next to blond goddess that is trapped inside a similar net; Aphrodite. That was the reason for the white light coming from the cave when I started to run away from her.

"You were very lucky to have us here this time, but maybe next time you will not be so lucky" Says the sea god

"Just shut up and let's take care of Ares and Aphrodite in Olympus" Said Athena. Then, they disappeared.

_Wow. Long talk and motivational advices_, I think. Everything turns silent again. Percy and I stand up, next to each other and stare at our eyes. Now what? Everyone left and didn't remember that we're still trapped inside here.

_Bam! _The sound of an explosion coming from the wall to our left gets out attention. The whole ice wall from that side collapses and a lot of people dressed in climbing and rescue clothes appear. My heart feels a relief and all I can do now is to hug Percy and feel that everything is going to be better now.

They took us down from the mountain. At the end we were trapped inside a cave located in Mount Rainer. A path no one knew until they found the collapsed entrance to it. At the mountain's base they were waiting for us. Butch, Chiron ― it looks like someone called him ―, the school's principal, the basketball team, and...Kurt. Everyone was so preoccupied for us.

While walking looking for Chiron that left us and went looking for some coffee, I found him; by him I don't mean Chiron. Kurt. He's holding hands with Elizabeth ― that looks like someone called he too. Their fingers clenched in front of them as they smile to each other and talk. Finally, she left. It's my time; I still have one thing left to do.

"Kurt" I say. His eyes are no longer full of anger, and his presence no longer ignoring me. "I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn―"

"Don't worry about that." He says. "That was blown away with the past. I'm sorry too; I was being so rude when I didn't even notice that the one meant for me was Elizabeth since the beginning."

Five minutes of apologies continued until they reached the end. "And what are you planning to do now?" He asks.

"I'm getting back to my old life now" I answer

"You're not going back to school?"

"No. I think it was enough for a whole school year."

"So are you leaving with the old man that looks like a mad scientific?"

I laugh. "Chiron? Yes I'm going with him."

"Kurt, we have to go" Shouts a Butch's voice from far behind us.

"Are we meeting again someday?" He asks

"Someday maybe" I answer.

He hugs me. "Take care, Annabeth. Try to not forget us. I know I ignored you for months, but I missed and I will miss you now too."

"Take care too, and tell Elizabeth that we'll miss her. And for you, take care of her."

Sobs start hearing on the back of my head as we hug. He just says, "Sorry, I hate good byes." Then, he left. Through the window of the bus I can see them sitting together, staring in our direction as the bus starts moving and slowly gets away from us.

Percy appeared next to me five minutes later. I was now sitting on a little snow pile, waiting for Chiron to say that we can leave, but he distracted with a group of centaurs that he found hunting in the frozen woods.

"Do you think that thing will be better now?" He asks

"Definitely" I answer

He turns to me and our eyes meet. I can't help but to lean forward and kiss him. Finally free from Aphrodite's games. Finally completed my "things to do" list. Finally knowing that Percy feels the same for me.

Finally together.


	17. He's Meant For Me Epilogue

Annabeth.

He is meant for me. After all this time, Percy is only meant for me. Not Luke, not Kurt, not anybody else. Percy is the one and only for me. I really thought that it wouldn't last forever. We always discussed, and that made me think that like other relationships discussing would lead us to break up. I was wrong. We are meant to be forever together. He was meant to be my first, only and last boyfriend. How did I found out? When he asked me to marry him years ago; the year we turned twenty one; five years after our experience with Aphrodite's games.

I was so happy that day. The day we were finally independent persons; the day we married in front of the sea; how everybody we know went to our wedding in Montauk. I was surprised to see even Poseidon and Athena there. She stared at Percy in a way that warned him to be careful with me, but I knew that she wouldn't have problems with that.

Years passed. Percy and I now live together. Our house is no longer in Camp Half-Blood; we live in a house in Times Square that my father gave us as wedding gift. I was surprised three months later to find that a little Percy was going to appear in the world. And months later, he appeared; a baby with blond hair and my favorite characteristic; Percy's green eyes.

Every time I stare in my son's eyes, I remember the sea; the year I met my seaweed brain; the day I kissed him in the maze; the day we finally got together in Mount Rainer. One day, Poseidon appeared and asked us for letting him adopting our son. I terrified when he said that, but then he explained what he meant ― although I didn't thought that would be possible. He asked us to name our son his adoptive son so he could inherit the power of the sea god, just like Percy. That wouldn't mean that he's his father's brother, this meant that he would only inherit the power of controlling the seas like his father and his grandfather.

Very often monsters attack us. Percy and I don't care. We just fight and defend our family from the monsters that want to reach us. We could easily go back to Camp Half-Blood and be safe, but we want our son to grow in a normal atmosphere before he is meant to go and train in camp like we did.

All that happened the next years after our adventure with Aphrodite. Those things are the ones that tell me that Percy is the meant for me. Only for me.


End file.
